


Wincest Moments

by enterthefantasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brothers, Dom/sub, Dominant/Top Dean, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Submissive/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enterthefantasy/pseuds/enterthefantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of Wincest moments. Full slash, all detailed, with oral, anal and kissing. Along with all the other ploys. The first chapter is Sam pleasing Dean with a little mouth action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wincest Moments

Sam was curled up in the cavernous chair, his nose stuck in a classic novel. His fingers stroked the corner of the yellowed page before he flipped it to carry on reading, eager to see what happened next. The door to the bathroom opened up, wisps of steam escaping like horses, and with it, Sam’s elder brother, Dean, who said, in his husky tone, “Put down that chick lit and get over here to kiss your brother’s balls.”

Sam sighed at him, replying, “Can you not have a spurt of romance, Dean?”

Dean dropped his towel to reveal his hard cock and low hanging testes, “I have a spurt for you, Sammy. Now get your nice ass over here. Now!” His commanding voice sent a sensual shiver down Sam’s spine, and he couldn’t help but close the book and walk over to him. 

“Did you deliberately get hard in shower?” He tutted, admiring his brother’s eight inch package. 

“Sure did,” He put his hand on Sam’s soft hair and ushered him down to kneel. “I think you owe me this one.”

Sam chuckled, “For what?”

“Did I get any ass last night, Sammy?” Sam loved it when Dean’s southern drawl shone through.

“I was reading, but I guess you do deserve a bit of release,” He opened his mouth and worked his magic on the wand. His tongue slathered over the sensitive head, earning gasps of pleasure from Dean. He bobbed his head up and down lightly as Dean thrust his hips against his sibling’s sweet lips. “Just like that,” He said, closing his eyes and guiding his head, almost like a mentor.

Without warning, Sam engulfed the entirety of Dean’s cock, barely gagging. “Oh, yes, Sammy!” Cried Dean, thrusting even harder into his mouth and at a faster pace. “This is how I like to live.”

Sam’s tongue massaged the member while his head moved back and forth quickly, slurping noises sounding whenever a drip of cum managed to elude Dean’s pending orgasm. Sam loved the taste of his brother’s seed and worked at his dick perfectly to create the most bountiful load. Dean bit his lower lip and let out lustful whimpers, and Sam knew that he was close. From behind, Dean’s firm ass muscles flexed and deflexed as his hips bucked into Sam. A moment passed and Dean gave one strong thrust into Sam’s mouth, forcing his head to go all the way over his dick. Sam tasted the come jet out three times into his mouth and swallowed it all without hesitation. Dean let out a satisfied exhale, pulling out of his brother’s mouth with a plop. He slapped his face twice playfully and wiped a smear of the remaining come from Sam’s lip before sucking on the finger, getting spasms at the curious taste.

“That was nice, Sammy boy. You did a good job,” He walked away with a broad grin on his face and proceeded to get changed in his room as Sam returned to Pride and Prejudice, his loins in mutiny.


End file.
